No title yet
by Embrysgirl4ever
Summary: What happens when Paul is paired up with the new girl for a Marriage project. Will he follow his feelings or hide them by being a butt to her.
1. The Project

I don't own Twilight.

Anne's POV  
My mother and I moved away from everything; my friends, my school, my dad. I've been transfered to a private school on La Push reservation. I parked my bike by some other guys jacked up bike. It looked like the driver barely washed it. A girl walked over to me and said " You must be new, I'm Zoey Crane." I took off my helmet and said " I'm Anne Dan." We walked to class together turns out we have a lot in common. "Okay well now my favorite topic boys." She said telling me who was single and who was taken.

"Now Paul Meras is the biggest player ever stay away from him and you'll be fine." She said as we entered the gym. We were running around the track when a guy walked up to me and said " You must take karate cause your body is really kickin." He ran off and Zoey ran to me. "Was that Paul?" I asked gaining some speed. "Yep, and slow down I'm actually having to run with these short legs." She said trying to catch up with me.

I looked down I do have long legs and these shorts aren't helping. "What ever." I said slowing down. Paul kept passing us a few times he'd whistle and the rest he'd just murmure "Dang." I ignored him and asked Zoey "Who's he whistling for?" Zoey laughed and said "You silly I have a boyfriend." I ran slightly faster and said " Why me." Zoey started walkig forcing me to go back. "Because you're hot up here, weren't you hot where you were from." She said. "Uh no I was a dork." I replied looking down.

"He doesn't have to whistle." I said running with her past a couple guys who had stopped running. Whistles came from all the guys. I blushed majorly. "You're blushing." A deep voice said from behind me. I turned around but i was going to fast and fell backwards pulling Zoey down too. Paul started laughing and said "So have you fallen for me yet." I got back up and kept running til gym was over.

Paul's POV  
In Home Ec were doing a stupid marriage project. My parents aren't married and I'm perfectly fine well except being a werewolf, a lonely one. I can get any girl I want but I haven't found the one yet. "Paul Meras you are now married to Anne Dan." The teacher said gesturing to a long legged girl who stood up and walked over to the table. She was about to sit down when I kicked the chair from under her. She fell to the ground with her books.

A few of the jocks helped her back up and pulled her chair up for her. "Uh thanks." She said to one of the jocks. I turn to her since we are now married. She wasn't ugly the only thing really ugly was her glasses. "Can you take your glasses off." I asked serious. She nodded and did so.

"Stop staring." She said looking away. "Uh sorry." I mumbled not taking my eyes off her. "The also an extra part to your marriage, the back breaker the huge event that happens." The teacher said handing out a boxes. Anne took the box and opened it. She must have known what it was. I read the little card it read _The girl is now pregnant congrats boy it's yours._I laughed she was dead silent. "Aw you're going to look ugly fat." She was shocked I said that.

She raised her hand and said " may I be a widow for this project." That made me laugh more. He shook his head. "Sorry babe you're stuck with me." She huffed and looked down at the thing in the box. She turned to me and said " Do you even know what this is?" I looked back at the thing it had padding on the front and a strap on the back. "No." I answered taking the thing from her and putting it on my head.

"It's a fake pregant belly now give it back so I can wear it." She said lifting her shirt a little. "Wow now that's what caused this." I said giving it back. She sighed and put it on under her shirt. "Now you may get to know your partner." He said.

"So did you like it?" I asked flirty. "Like what... you are a perv." She said understanding where I was going with this. She moved away from me as far as she could. "I'm taking you to meet my friends today." I said.


	2. The Meeting

I don't own Twilight.

Anna's POV  
A day into the assignment and Paul's already made himself at home. "Your intvited to Sam's house for dinner." He said stretching out on his bed aka the couch in my room. "Do I have to." I asked not wanting to meet a bunch of stupid players. "Yep, I'll strap you to the hood if I have to." He said kicking his feet which hung off the couch. "So when do I get to meet Sam and this so called group of friends you have." I said straightning my hair. "As soon as you get dressed, and why are you getting dolled up." He said sitting up and throwing on a shirt.

"I don't what your friends to think you married a dork." I said pulling a criss cross strap red blouse over my head and fake belly. "What ever so are you ready to go?" Paul asked putting on some flip flops. "It's cold take a jacket." I said throwing him an over sized sweat shirt. "Nope, but you can." He said throwing it at me. I left it on my bedroom floor. As we got out of his car and entered the house he had his arm around me.

For the moment I didn't mind because he's warm and I'm freezing. He noticed this and said " No you wish that you wore the jacket." He opened the door. A guy was sitting on the couch watching some sport. He turned to Paul then look at me and focused on the fake belly. "Paul what did you do man?" He asked looking at me. "No ew this is for home ec it's fake." Paul said making me feel really self conious.

"Sam this is Anna, my pretend wife." He said as the guy stood up. We shook hands which was weird because his were very warm. "Anna this my fiance Emily." He said gesturing to the women who came out of the kitchen. I noticed she has a scar but wasn't staring at it. A bunch of guys came running in. The weird part is they were shirtless. "Guys there's a girl here." Sam said putting a shirt on.

A chorus of hi's and hello's started. I usually was never shy but this was one of those shy times. We started eating which was very interesting sitting with all these guys. Paul's hand was on my knee. "Move your hand." I mouthed to him. He ignored and kept eating. "Move your hand before I rip it off." I growled through my teeth. He moved his hand and the guys stared and started laughing.

Paul's POV  
During dinner it was hard not to stare at Anna. She's beautiful. Her brown hair straight going down her back. Her brown eyes like a doe's. Her lips full like a apple. Sam nudeged my arm so hard it made the fork fly out of my hand to the ground. After dinner everyone seemed to want to know more about her. "Do you have a boyfriend?" Sam asked looking at me. "Uh no but I don't need one I'm pretty independant in life." She replied. Sam nodded and said " Hey Paul I want to have a quick chat with you in the other room." He said.

Sam closed the door of his and Emily's bedroom. "So what's the deal I saw you staring at her." He said sitting on the bed. "I can glance at people it's not against the law Sam." I retorted. "No it's not but lying about imprinting is." He replied. "Well maybe I mean a little." I said a little embarrased. "Describe her." He said laying on the bed. "Flawless alabaster skin with a few freckles,chocolate brown hair that goes past her shoulders, doe brown eyes..." I said rambling every little detail.

He sat back up and said " You have imprinted so you should tell her." I laughed and said "She hates me already I don't want to scare her." Sam and I walked back in the room. Anna was drinking Coke so I decided to say "How's my little Anna Banana?" She started coughing and said "Good Pauly Waly." So if I started playing this game she caught on quick. Sam smiled at us. Anna tapped my shoulder and said " Should I be afraid." I laughed and looked at Sam.

The other guys saw the look I gave Anna during dinner and knew I imprinted. They smiled too even Emily knew. "What's going on?" She asked a little afraid. "Nothing." Sam replied as his smile faded. The other guys elbowed me. Embry even told me she was pretty. "Seriously If you don't tell me what's going on I'm leaving." She said getting up and out of my arms. She exited dramticly.

I slouched back on the coach. "Real subtle guys." I said to the rest of the pack. I walked out of the door and saw her in my car. I got into the driver's seat and thought about what Sam said. "Do you like scary stories?" I asked not starting the car yet. "Yes and can you please take me home." She mumbled. "Well I'm a werewolf." I said starting the engine. She turn to me and said " Yeah and I'm Wonder Woman." She replied laughing.

"No seriously, and imprinting." I said interupted by her. "I'm not stupid I know imprinting means like when a baby duck follows its mom." She said with a know it all tone. "Yeah, but for wolves it means we've found our soul mate." I said looking over at her. "You're just trying to trick me so I'll fall in love with you so you can break my heart." She said coldly. I felt hurt that she'd say that but with other girls that was the goal.

When we got to her house she jumped out of the car and ran to her room. I could hear the click of the lock and knew I wasn't getting my stuff. Her mother gave me a pillow and a blanket so I could sleep on the couch. "Anna knows how to make a scene dramtic." I said putting the pillow down. "Well she did take acting lessons." Her mother said giving me the blanket. She left and came back with my suitcase. She looked at me coldly and said " Your newly wedded wife is crying."

I ran up the stairs and flung open her door before she could lock it. I saw her crying into her pillows. "Hey An you okay." I said sitting beside her. "Do I look okay, I'm married to a player and I'm supposedly pregnant." She yelled at me. "An remember this is just a project." I said pulling her up out of her pillow. "Do you know how many rumors are out there, go on facebook." She said pointing to her computer.

I looked at her wall in big letters read **THE NEW GIRL PREGNANT AND THE FATHER'S PAUL MERAS. **"Anna,I'm so sorry." I said looking to find who posted this. It was one of my ex girl friends. I wanted to kill Amber for doing this. "Anna, that rumor is stupid okay don't you listen to it." I said holding her tighter to me. She tried getting out of my arms but she soon gave up and was crying right into my shirt.


	3. The Imprint

I don't own Twilight.

Paul's POV  
Thank goodness it's Saturday. Anna still doesn't believe me. I called Sam and asked if I could show her how I'm a werewolf. He said I could just make sure she's a safe distance away. "Hey Anna come to the beach with me it'll be fun." I said watching her as she moped across the living room. "No, people will laugh and stare at me." She replied sitting on the couch looking hurt. "Yeah what people are up at seven in the morning." I said giving her my jacket.

She put it on and said " Okay I'll go." We drove down to the beach. I looked back and she still looked sad. I did feel bad for her but what smart person would ever think she's pregnant. Her mother didn't even though she saw it on face book. My mom said nothing to me because she knew it was fake. How could Anna look about a month pregnant when she's only been at school for a week. "Follow me." I said walking further into the forest.

I told her to sit on some rocks while I walked on until I saw a bush. "You're not going to leave me here to get eaten by stuff right." She said seeing as I walked away. "Nope this is for you're own safety." I said going behind a bush. I phased and walked out of the bush.

Anna's POV  
Paul in wolf form if it was him is a dark silver color about as big as a horse. He nudged my arm. I petted his head looked at his eyes. They were more darker in wolf form. He pushed me onto his back just using his head. I held on as he started to run or canter. We were at the back of Sam's house. I got off and he went in the bushes he came back with a pair of shorts on and no shirt. "You weren't lying about being a werewolf." She said stunned. "Yeah and I'm not lying about the imprinting thing."He said putting his arm over me.

"Okay so what does being imprinted on emply?" I asked curious. "That you won't be able to do anything dangrous." He said opening the door for me. "So we'll have to take your car to school since I can't take my motorcycle." I said sadly. "Yep exactly and how ever much you beg I'm not taking you cliff diving." He said sitting on the couch pulling me with him. "Good I've already been." I said shocking him. "What you could have gotten hurt." He asked protect over me suddenly.

He noticed my weird looks at him for being protective and said " Imprinting." I rolled my eyes at his attempts at being protective. "If it helps the protectiveness I'm a klutz." I said knowing it wouldn't. "Thanks that makes me able to sleep at night." He said. "You're just on the couch in my room it's only like 5 feet away from my bed." I said settling my head into him. He put his arm over me.

"So are you going to give me a chance." He asked looking at me. We were interupted by Jared coming in. "Oh I see the rumors are true." He said coming in. My eyes started watering and Paul could tell it hurt me. "No she's not really pregnant, and yes I did imprint on her." He said through his gritted teeth. He looked back at me and wiped off the tears with his finger. "I wish I was one of your tears so I could be born in your eyes, run down your cheek, and die on your lips." He said.

I didn't know if he was serious or not. "Are you serious." I asked quietly. "Yeah, I don't want to be a player anymore." He said wiping the tears off his hands. Jared watched us and then walked back out the door. "Well on Monday sit with me and Zoey at lunch." I said drying up my tears. "I will and I'll take care of the rumors." He said readjusting his arm around me. "Wait, you're not going to kill them,are you." I asked looking up at him as if he was crazy.

He started laughing and said " No as much as I want to I won't." Sam came in and smiled. This time I knew why. Paul didn't see Sam so I poked him and said " Sam's like right behind us Jocker smiling." He laughed and said " Do you want to go to your house?" We went back to my house and finished that Get to know your spouse packet.


	4. THe Rumor

I don't own Twilight. I don't support abortion I was just using it in the story.

Paul's POV  
We are in my car now almost at the high school. The teachers know about the project so they don't say anything about it. Anna's anxious and just wants to go home. I got out of the car and helped her out. As she walked I could see her legs were shaking. A girl came over and said " Anna what did I tell you he's a stupid player and now look what happened." Anna rolled her eyes and said " I'm not pregnant, this is for home ec he's not that bad and he's actually sitting with us at lunch." The girl walked off mumbling something about no one listens to her. "That was Zoey ignore her she doesn't like you at all." Anna said.

As we walked to our lockers the guy stared at her. A few girls even comforted her about being pregnant. Every time she'd tell them about the project. Anna walked off to her history class while I went to find Amber. "Amber we need to talk." I said walking over to her and her groupies. "About what." She asked twirling her hair around her finger. "Why did you start the rumor." I asked wanting an answer. "What rumor she is pregnant or has she decided to get an abortion" She asked faking sympathy.

"You know that the belly is fake it's for the marriage project in Home ec." I said getting angrier. "Duh, but everyone else doesn't." She said. I walked away mad and tried to sit through one period. At lunch I sat with Anna at a table alone no one sat with us. Everyone was watching us. A few girls put there food on her plate as she sat down. She was tearing up I could see it. She went to throw her stuff away then sat by me and said " I'll be in your car give me the keys." I gave her the keys and she left to the office.

I followed and saw she was faking like she was sick. She took off the fake stomach before going in there. The nurse let her go after asking if she had any important classes and she didn't. In the office it was easy for me to get out early. I said that I am her partner for Home Ec and were married for this project. They let me go instantly.

She saw me and unlocked the car. I looked at her and saw she was crying hard. I started the car and drove to the happiest place in the world hoping she'd stop crying. As soon as I got out of the car I ran up to the front door. Sam came out and I told him all about what had happened. Anna now had the stomach on and was crying so much the front of her shirt was wet. I went back to the car and opened her door. She stayed in the car. I poked my head inside the car and grabbed her bride style.

I sat her on the couch and sat beside her. Her arms grasped around my neck like she was giving me hug but tighter. I could tell she was crying hard since my shirt was wet. I got her to let go so I could take off my shirt. She grasped back around me now crying into me. Emily tried to ask what was wrong but Anna wasn't taking. I told her what had happened and she felt for Anna. "It's okay, there just jealous you know ,wanting attention, and wanting to be able to do what you're doing." I said. She looked up then smirked a bit and said "What's so special about what I'm doing."

I was about to laugh but Sam did first, and I mean really laughed to where he was about to pee himself. "I've never cared about what people thought of me because I use to live in a big town now in a small town your reputation is everything." She said still crying. "Yeah, so appartly I'm a steroid using cult leader." Sam said. "It shouldn't be like that you're actually protecting people from..." She stopped I told her all about werewolves one day.

"Yeah." I said not wanting to hear the word through her lips. " is ruining my life but I can see why he gave us this situation." She said. "Why did he give us this situation." I asked clearly not knowing. "So you can see what's it like if you keep being a player." She said sounding like it was obvious. "But he has no right to treat you that way." I said being protective again. "Paul, I still don't care what people think as long as you still love me I'm fine." She said drying her tears with a tissue I gave her.

Before we were about to leave Emily grabbed me aside and said " You and her make a cute couple."


	5. Paul is Pregnant?

I don't own Twilight.

Paul's POV  
I hated leaving Anna alone at her house after a cradle was delivered to her house. I was at Sam's house waiting to patrol while Jared said " So how's Anna and Jr." I growled at him Sam was no where in sight. Before he could respond I slugged him in the mouth. That started a big fight. By the time Sam pulled me off Jared he had a fat lip, black eyes, and scratches. "Paul, calm down." Sam shouted. "He started it." I said like a five year old.

"Jared, what did you do?" Sam asked being too fair. "All I asked was how is Anna?" He said putting on an innocent act. Sam looked back at me like "Did he really just do that." I shook my head and said " He also asked how was Jr. and that set me off and I'm sorry for messing up your face, but to be fair it already looks messed up." I said with a smirk at the end. "Go back to your wife." Jared retorted. "I will and now she's also my girl friend." I yelled back leaving.

I came in to Anna's house seeing a bunch of baby toys in living room. "Anna you up here." I asked climbing the stairs. I didn't hear a reply not even with my super excelent hearing. I throw the door open and Anna was sitting on her bed with the fake stomach beside her. "I'm going to fail this project I'm sorry." She said crying into her hands. "Anna it's okay I don't care about Home Ec." I said coming behind her.

She looked up and was crying into my shoulder. "How much longer do you have to wear that in public?" I asked putting it on to make her laugh. "2 more days and Paul what are you doing." She replied looking at me. I stood up and made sure it was on right. "Let's go for a walk." I said pulling her up. "Paul, you're wearing the fake stomach and you want to go outside." She said putting on a jacket and wiping her eyes. "Yeah, now come on." I said running ahead or as fast as I could go with it strapted to me.

"Okay." She said catching up. Her mother was down stairs and Anna said " Mom, Paul's pregnant." She started laughing and said "Anna, shame shame." We ran out the door and started laughing. As we got down the street Amber was with her groupies. Anna was on my arm and smiling. Amber was in shock. People stared as we walked around town. I thought of the brillant idea of walking to Sam's house.

When we got there he almost dropped his Coke. "Anna, what did you do." He asked laughing seeing as I was the one pregnant. Anna wasn't crying she was laughing. It was a rare sight to see her laugh. The whole room brightened up at the sound of her laugh. The other guys came in and saw me pregnant. They laughed and we all were having a fun time. Pictures were taken and sent to people.

Anna's POV  
Paul was right the pack is more like a family. We went back to my house like that. "Paul, you can take it off." I said feeling bad. "Your back must be sore from wearing that thing." He said taking it off. "Yeah, but my secret is heating pads." I said tossing him one. "Uh thanks." He said putting it on his back. I got on facebook and looked at my wall. One thing posted on there was **SAY GOODBYE TO PAUL JR. SHE'S GETTING AN ABORTION.**

I sank on to the bed after reading that. Paul was in the other room changing into his sleep wear. He came in and sat by me. "What's it say now Paul is prego." He asked laughing. I shook my head and pushed the computer over to him. "That's it." He said slamming my laptop shut. "Anna go down stairs I don't want to hurt you." He said looking at me pleadingly. I ran downstairs afraid of what might happen.

After a few minuets a nacked Paul was in my room. I handed him a towel. He wrapped it around himself. "You okay now,Paul." I asked concerned. "No, but it helped." He replied. He laid by me on the bed. "Why are they picking on me?" I asked. Paul was absent mindedly playing with my hair responded " Your beautiful, you have a brain, you have me wrapped around you little finger." I laughed and said " Maybe I do."

"I love you." Paul said pulling me up a little to lay my head on his chest.


	6. End of Project

I don't own Twilight.

Paul's POV  
I held her close to me. She was softly snoring with her head on my chest. This rumor thing has got to stop. I fell asleep thinking of how I could stop this. I want to like put up a huge shield around Anna or just put her in a bubble. I woke after I felt like my arms being empty. Right by my face was Anna. I jumped back a little. "Wake up we need your car since my bike's too dangerous." She said clearly annoyed with the rule. "Okay." I said putting on some pants and a shirt.

I looked at Anna, black jeans and a bright yellow blouse. She wasn't wearing the stomach it was in a box in her arms. "Last day of the torture." She said be dramatic. "Yeah,but you now what comes next." I said thinking ahead. "A baby doll." She said not really knowing why I had said that. We got in my car and I let her listen to country music. The song Kissable came on. "Dang right Diamond Rio." I said smirking.

She blushed a little and gave me that look that said " You bet your butt I am." School went by fast for me and Anna. No one talked to me or her. In the Home Ec class room she gave the box to the teacher and he gave us a plastic baby girl. I looked at the baby then back at Anna and said " You were cheating on me." The whole class turned around at my outburst. She winked and continued to play along. " Yes, I did Paul with Ken, and I'm sorry." She said almost breaking out in tears. A few seconds went by until the class got the joke.

"And scene." Anna said as she stopped faking. "So what sha'll we name her my Anna Banana." I asked. "Elizabeth something Meras." She said leaving my the middle name. "Uh my mom's name Sarah." I said thinking of something fast. "Elizabeth Sarah Meras." She said holding the baby. This is our last class so I drove all three of us home. The baby had amazing timing. I was about to kiss Anna right as it started crying.

Anna was holding Lizzie and held a bottle up to her mouth. Lizzie stopped crying and I kissed her "mother".

Anna's POV  
"Ready for a nightmare." I asked as I put Elizabeth down for a nap. That night we didn't sleep at all. I actually fixed coffee for me and Paul. I can pull a few back to back all nighters. I have no clue if Paul can. He walked over to me and yawned. "Go to bed I've stayed up at night a lot." I said pushing him onto the couch. "Nope the only way I am is if you are." He said pulling me onto the couch on top of him.

"Paul, don't that's how we got Elizabeth." I said getting up. He started laughing and got up to. We were drinking coffee like alcholics drink wine.

* * *

The few weeks came by fast and the project came to an end. Paul did as he said and got her to stop. Amber was moving to New York after Paul called her as a singing agent and told her to meet him at McDonalds in New York. 'Paul, that was mean what you did." I said as I was sitting next to Paul.

"Fight fire with fire." He said putting his arm over me. "Eye for an eye makes the whole world blind." I reminded snuggling deeper into him. Seth was there so we couldn't start making out for his sake. "You two need to kiss or something I can even feel the mood in the room." Seth said leaving. We both did as Seth said until we heard "Dang Paul if you could suck her face off any hard we're gonna call you the vacume."

Paul broke the kiss looking at a laughing Jared with a shy girl standing by him. "Hey Jared and Kim, right." I said turning to see both of them. "Uh yeah Anna right." She said softly sitting by us. Paul had stood up with Jared. SAm told them to patrol so that left me and Kim. We started talking and laughing. With in time they came back Jared said " Oh crap she's friends with Anna now."


End file.
